


tiny flames

by winninghearts



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Family, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winninghearts/pseuds/winninghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles concerning Azula and her relationship with her niece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tiny flames

“A princess must always been immaculate,” Azula said, brushing the girl's dark tresses back with heavy, even strokes. “From her hair to her dress to her form. Have you been practicing?” 

“Yes, Aunt Azula. I threw a fireball four feet yesterday! It did catch a tablecloth on fire...Daddy says that I should probably only practice outside for right now.”

“Well, you're on your way to becoming a master firebender, I know it. I suspect you'll already be better than him by your next birthday.” The girl giggled at the thought, and Azula almost ( _almost_ ) smiled at the sound. “Your father was never particularly adept at firebending. I think tomorrow I will come to watch you train. It pains me to think of everything my brother is probably missing in your instruction.” She fastened the girl's top knot tightly and then looked back with pride. “There. Much better.”

Her niece leaned forward, contemplating her reflection in the mirror for a moment, before turning back to her aunt. “You're a princess, too,” she said, taking in Azula's appearance. Hair that fell free to her waist, loose crimson robes tied tight with a golden sash. “Your hair is always down.” 

“Your father has _kindly_ made sure that I am relieved of the expectations of normal princesses,” Azula said, her voice restrained. “Don't worry about me. Now get up and show me your forms.”


End file.
